The Divine Love of Protection
by AngelSilverWolf
Summary: Matthew is a pure soul, an angel. He is attending a high school full of drama and romance. There he meets Gilbert, the albino human. But someone can be in the way of them ever having a relationship. Rated M for lemon, adult language, and future yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Angel

~ The Divine Love of Protection~

Chapter 1: Angel

I loved how the starry sky looked tonight. The breeze ran through my hair, and the air smelt like the earth. This was my favorite hill. I come here every night to watch the busy streets below. So much movement, so much action, ….so much _life. _I even decided to name the hill, "_Vie_", which means life.

…

Why was I sent here again? I can't remember.

What was my purpose here? Don't ask me, I wish I knew.

All I know, is that tomorrow, I'm going to school. High school, to be exact. I am pretty scared, nobody would probably notice me or anything anyways, but I was still nervous. What do you do in high school? Oh…. you learn. You're supposed to make friends, study, and do your work.

That's good because I always finish my work.

…

…

But why me? I know I have a job, a task to fulfill. I mean, when an angel is sent to earth, there's a purpose to that, you know?

oOoOo

Since I don't have a home on earth, I usually go to _Vie_ to sleep. The grass can be used as a wonderful bed. I use my wings as a blanket.

Kumajiro was already asleep in my arms. Right. I couldn't forget about him; I needed him to help me fall asleep. But eventually, I forget his name and he forgets mine.

…

Anyways…

I had to remember who I was as well. I thought long and hard, it was slowly coming to me.

My name…

My name is Matthew Williams. I am an angel sent to earth to….to protect someone? I didn't know my task yet, but I'm hoping to find out soon enough.

And I know my task starts tomorrow, on the first day of school.

I wrapped myself in my soft, warm wings, sending tingling feelings down my back. I smiled as I hugged my bear to my chest, and with the sounds of the busy streets slowly fading, I had fallen asleep.

oOoOo

I woke up to the feeling of a bear's paw patting my face. I half opened my blue-violet eyes to see Kumajiro looking at me with a blank expression on his face.

"K-kumakiki?" I said with a drowsy voice.

The bear cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?" he asked in a curious tone.

I had gotten pretty upset by that question. I'm the one who took care of him and he still had no idea who I was. Still, it was a regular daily routine. "I-I'm Matthew, your owner…"

…

He stared at me with the same expression, not saying a word. I sighed, and took him in my arms. At least he didn't complain about that.

I stood up, brushing some grass of my jacket. W-when did I get into these clothes? No matter, I think it looked good on me anyways. I hid my wings from sight, so I looked like an ordinary human. Great! I suppose I was ready for school…. I looked around and spotted a bag containing school supplies. "Thank you" I said out loud looking up at the sky. As I left _Vie_, I was wondering how school would be like. I knew where it was, I was able to sense it.

I hope _some _humans recognize me. Some angels in heaven tend to forget when I'm in the same room with them. I got lost in my thoughts, until my gaze finally rested upon the school.

It was pretty big, and that made me even feel more nervous. I've never been to a school before, let alone a_ high_ school. I looked into my bag to find a class schedule. It included my name, my various subjects, and the grade I was in. It turns out that I am a sophomore. That comes after a freshman and before a junior. Got it.

…

I was pretty early, since there were only a few students outside. I looked over at the mini clock tower. I was 8:00am and school started in about a half an hour. So, I decided to sit down on a hard, stone step and wait until the bell rings. I looked down at Kumajiro and I smiled as I petted his head.

"Wow, what a freaking asshole! Bringing a stuffed bear with you on the first day of school! He's probably a fucking freshman or something…"

I looked up to see a boy with his friends apparently mocking me from a distance. They were laughing at me and my bear (he is NOT stuffed!)….. and I felt myself blush of embarrassment.

…

Then I noticed that they started walking towards me, their faces full of evil.

"Let's teach this asshole pussy the right way to come to school prepared..." One of the boys cracked his knuckles and other spit in my direction.

Then it dawned on me, _'They are going to beat me up… w-what do I do?' _All I could do was watch in horror as they came closer and closer to me. I clutched onto Kumajiro for dear life, although I was probably squeezing him to death as well. When I knew the first boy was going to strike, I closed my eyes and waited to feel pain. Something I had never felt, but I had heard stories from those angels who had once been humans that pain was not a pleasant feeling.

The boy was laughing cruelly as I heard him raise his fist into the air, aim it at my face, and swing.

…

Then I waited.

…

And waited…

…

And waited…

W-what? Where's the pain? I didn't feel anything, and I was pretty sure that it didn't take _that _long for a buff kid like him to punch a scrawny little angel like me. Out of curiosity, I decided to slowly open my eyes. My eyes grew even wider when I saw what had happened.

A boy with silver hair and (_beautiful_) crimson red eyes was standing in front of me. He had stopped the punch that the kid was going to throw at me.

"Gi-gilbert! What the fuck, man? Get out of the fucking way!" The boy's eyes glared at the silver haired boy with hatred and annoyance.

The silver haired boy looked at me and smirked, which had somehow caused me to jump and blush deeply. He looked back at the kid that was trying to kill me.

"Listen up, the awesome me is talking! This guy over here is my best bud. So if ya think an un-awesome person as yourself would hurt him, you got another thing coming!"

...

…

…... All I could do was watch.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction story! Eh…. Just to let you all know I don't own anything about Hetalia. (Disclaimer) If I did, believe me I would be a VERY happy person, hehe! ^^ So, this is the first chapter of my new series! (Well I am hoping it becomes a series…. Hey, don't worry, it will!) I guess it's kind of short, but it's like an introduction. I will tend to write short, I am very sorry! D: As you can tell, (I hope) it's a fan fiction of Prussia X Canada! And, of course, other pairings…duh… so this is rated M for lemon, adult language, and yaoi. For those of you who don't know what lemon means: Lemon= Very naughty things! This was from Canada's point of view; the next chapter would be from Prussia's point of view! X3 I am using everyone's human names, and I might be creating human names for those characters that don't have them. Just a heads up! :3 If you review, that would be cool! I really want some motivation from you, and I really want to know what you think so far. You, reader, are the best thing ever! XD Until next time! ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

~The Divine Love of Protection~

Chapter 2: Hero

Really, is this any way to start your first day of school? I just wanted to go to (_stupid_) school in peace dammit! Stupid, un-awesome boys…. picking on other kids for no good reason.

…

Well, I don't know _what_ happened, but I just _had _to help this boy. Getting in other fights that really aren't my business was something I didn't want to do, because hey, if I'm going to be in a fight, it's going to be started by the awesome me!

But this boy… I don't know why, but I felt….._attracted_ to him, in a way. Last I checked, I didn't think I was gay or anything. I just… felt the need to save him from this asshole.

This, _asshole_, was not going to hurt this…this….this _angel_, dammit! The awesome me was going to make sure of that! I tightened my grip on the asshole's fist, because damn right, I was more awesome and stronger than him!

"So, like the awesome me said, you're not going to hurt him, got it?" I tried to keep myself as calm as possible. I looked into his eyes, giving him the look of death. The stupid ass boy pulled away from me, (Thank Gott! I don't have to touch him anymore!).

"D-damn, Gilbert… you always fucking ruin the fun. Fine then, kept him as your pet…. For all I fucking care!" He and his followers walked off, to whom the hell knows where, (like I care!). As he walked away, I heard him mumble something. I think he said something like, " That pussy looks to much like that fucking american, dammit..." Yeah, well screw him!

"Stupid ass Cuban….." I muttered under my breath, hoping he didn't hear. I turned around to face the helpless,_ adorable _boy. When I did, he jumped again and the blush on his face grew to an even darker shade of red. That actually turned me on... b-but anyways….. I shook my head to get a really bad, (really good), picture of me and him doing…..something…. together…. out of my mind. Yeah, like that will ever happen.

"You okay, best bud?" I smiled as I said those words. I was really hoping he would become my awesome best bud! He sure mumbled a lot, because he kept stuttering every time he tried to talk…. but I found that to be quite cute~.

"Y-you saved m-me…. I-I don't …..k-know why… b-but thank y-you so m-much..." He was looking down as he said these words.

"Now, you shouldn't hide your face from the awesome me…" I took hold of his chin with my hand and turned his face upwards so his blue-violet eyes met mine. They were freaking _glowing. _"I saved you because I think you're something special" When I told him that, his eyes grew wide and his face became as red as a tomato. I pretty much made him speechless, something I really didn't want to do. I wanted to keep a conversation with him, because he just freaking amused me.

"So, what do you call yourself?" I asked him with smile and slight pink glow on my cheeks, wanting to know his name. He still wore a face of innocence as he answered my request.

"M-my name is M-matthew…...Matthew Williams." I still gave him my best smirk.

"Matthew, huh? Hmm... mind if I call ya, Mattie? The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt! One of the most awesome names you will ever hear, kesesesesese!"

...

Maybe i should cut down on the whole "I'm more awesome than any jackass in this school" thing. Well, at least _only_ in front of him. I didn't want to seem like a jerk in front of him...a-and he might actually have a shot of being just as awesome as me (almost). So, trying to show off some of the (few) manners I have would be nice. Because damn, he looked all neat and mannerful...

He blushed even more when he heard the nickname i gave him. I don't know how red a person's face could get, but his almost looked like the color of my eyes.

"O-oh, no. I s-suppose it's fine! Mattie is...fine..." He looked away from me, obviously from embarrassment. He was such a cutie. I let go of his chin and offered him my hand. " Well come on, then! You don't want to sit here for a half hour by yourself, do you?" He shook his head and took my hand. I helped him up with one swift movement of my hand. He was so light, like a freaking cloud.

So..

For the next half hour, we chatted and stuff. I told him that I lived nearby the school, and that I didn't have any parents but I lived with my little brother. He said he lived in someplace called _Vie_, that everyone was his siblings, and that God was his father.

...

Well, that didn't sound right. Unless, he was very religious... but I just nodded my head, because he was serious.

Then...

The bell rang...

and I didn't want to leave him...

But since he was a sophomore and I was a junior...then of course we would have different classes! I told him that we would meet after school, to talk and "stuff". We entered the school and waved goodbye as we parted opposite directions down the hall. I walked to my locker, not caring if I was late to class. Honestly, I don't have a clue how I made it to my third year of high school. Maybe because I was to awesome to be held back! Yeah...that was it! I stared at my locker with a nice smirk on my face.

Oh...

Oh, wait...

_CRAP_

I forgot my stupid combination! Dammit! I frantically looked around in my pockets for my slip containing my locker combination.

" This yours, Frostie?" I turned around to see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes holding up a piece of paper. Oh, it was that Dane...

" H-hey, that's not the awesome me's name!" I grabbed the paper from him. That guy had a freaking smirk on his face like you wouldn't believe. It's _my _job to be awesome, dammit! Not his!

He laughed, " Well, I saw you drinking a milkshake earlier, and you spilled it all over you. Then, you claimed to have had a frostbite, so I guess I'm going to call ya Frostie! Ha~!" For some reason, this guy always dressed nice to school. Nice shirt, nice pants, nice jacket, and a nice...tie. I grabbed his tie and I pulled it, making him choke. " Don't you dare call me that! Ya hear, Matthias?" I let go of him, feeling a bit satisfied. After he regained himself, he nervously laughed, straightened his tie, and cleared his throat. " Heheh~ Whatever you say, Frostie~"

...

He was pretty damn lucky that he was a fast runner, or I swear, I would've ended him right there. Mumbing swears to myself, I looked down to the paper to find my locker combination: 16 2 16. Hey, that was pretty easy. I opened my locker to find a yellow chick fly straight into my face.

"G-gilbird! Aw~ Hey, little buddie!" I felt like cuddling the chick, although... would that be an awesome thing to do? " What were you doing in my locker? You always manage to sneak in, don't you?" Damn, did I have a soft spot for those chickies. I gathered my books together, but I didn't care for them, so I did it in a sloppy manner. I stuffed them into my bag. I let Gilbird rest on my shoulder... I mean, if Matthew could bring a polar bear to school, I could very much as well bring a small chick!

I checked my schedule to find out that I had Global History first period. Alright then, that sounded cool. Next to the class, there was the teacher's name.

Mr. Zwingli.

Huh... I never thought I would get him. People say he's scary and serious at times, but I think he's pretty cool. He's a sophomore teacher though, that's the only reason why i'm confused. Wait..._sophomore_...teacher...

I ran through the halls like the (crazy) awesome person I am, not caring about freaking out the nearby people. I heard their comments of my actions before I found my classroom.

"Haha~! Wow, Gil, you're pretty fast~!"

"Crazy, stupid albino bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing, dammit! "

" Like, totally run for it Gilbert!"

"Mon Dieu! G-gilbert, why the rush?"

"Dude! He's pretty damn fast! But the hero is faster of course, haha!"

" My word! The bloody hell do you think you're doing, you wanker!"

" Ugh! How immature of him, aru..."

... I got to admit though, this school amuses me.

xXxXxXx

Arriving at Room 205, I barged into the door to be face to face with Mr. Zwingli. He had almost a lifeless expression on his face, although it did immediately change to a sort of _annoyed_ one when he saw me. " And you are?" I looked at him with a grin.

" The name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, the most awe-"

" Your late. You may take a seat now, Mr. Beilschmidt."

Well, he hated me. When he returned his gaze to the chalk board, discussing about some type of history, I searched frantically in the room, hoping to find his face.

...nope, not him...

...no...

...HELL no...

...

Then I saw him.

Sitting in the desk ALL THE WAY in the back corner. He had seen me barge in, because he was still staring at me with a flushed and a surprised (but happy) look on his face. I smiled at him as I took the conveniently empty desk that was beside him. I was so freaking happy to have the same class as him!

"Mattie~! How awesome is it to have me in your class?" His eyes were glowing and his blush grew darker.

...

MAN, he's just such a turn on, dammit!

"Well, I so happy that you're in the same class as me, Gilbert." I noticed his polar bear, who I think is named Kuma-something, looking a Gilbird. He wiggled his fluffy arm in his direction. "Who are you?" The yellow chick flapped it's wings a bit, cheerping, "Peo,peo,peo~!" Kuma-something-or-other nodded his head, " I'm Kumajiro and I'm hungry~"

...

Okaaayyy, that was his name! I looked at Matthew sigh...a sort of sad and dissapointed sigh... I DO NOT APPROVE! He patted the bear's head and said, " Kuma, you'll eat when it's time to eat..." The bear looked at him with a blank expression. "Who are you?"

Damn, that bear has problems. But... he was cute. And his owner was even _cuter_.

After we had gotten yelled at by our Swiss teacher for talking, I decided to communicate with Matthew by passing him notes throughout the rest of history class. I talked about how I wish school was over and how lame this class was, but that it was worth while because he was in it. He blushed in the cutest shade of pink.

When the bell rang, I grabbed his hand and ran off into the hallway. Of course that adorable blush would NOT leave his face, and it made me want to shake his head back and forth saying, " WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN CUTE~!" But... that would probably scare him or something.

"So, after school, are you still coming to my place?" I hoped he was still interested in coming over.

" Yes, of course, I'm still coming over... I really have no where else to go." He smiled and nodded his head.

" Alright then, after school, we are going to have an awesome time!" I smirked as I waved goodbye to him and headed off to my other classes, wishing I had the freaking power to speed up time.

Lunch went by pretty fast, and I only talked about how this stupid kid in my calculus class calling himself a fucking hero. Now there was ANOTHER person trying to be competitive with me for "The most awesome person in school!" title, other than the Dane. Dammit.

After all of my (stupid ass) classes were finished, I rushed back to my locker where I told Matthew we were going to meet. I opened my locker and stuffed all my books in there. I looked at the mess that I had made. Perfection~ Then, Gilbird suddenly flew from my shoulder and started cheerping. I turned around to see the chick on top of Matthew's head. Now, seeing the boy with a cute smile, holding that cuddly bear, with my bird perched on his freaking head made me want to sqeal with joy.

" A-are ya ready, Mattie?" I tried to keep my cool, because I'm that awesome. "Yes, I'm rea-" ...

He stopped talking. His smile turned into a a slight frown and his eyes widened while he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked as if he were terrified. It got me scared because I did NOT want to see him like that! Why was he like that? I saw a very large and dark shadow form behind him and I cocked my head to the side to see who it was. It was that new boy, the one that creeped me out during science class.

Ivan Braginsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it! Another chapter complete~! Sorry for the long wait, a lot of things are on my mind...and it isn't even that long! DX Forgive me, you awesome-sauce readers! So, this was my attempt at Prussia! I would really like to know how I did! Next chapter is Canada again~ I SUPPOSE this is a cliffhanger! X3 But I really hope you enjoy my writing! Tune in next time for Chapter 3~! -^3^- Reviews will be much appreciated~!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Demon

~ The Divine Love of Protection~

Chapter 3: Demon

I ... I'm scared. I don't know how to react. Just feeling him behind was too much for me. His aura was eminating with darkness and evil. I was probably freaking Gilbert out with the face I was giving him. But I just don't want to turn around. Of course, I have to. He already looked behind me to see who it was. So it was right for me to turn around and see who it is.

...

So, that's what I did. I slowly turned around to see another head of silvery hair, with his eyes closed and a smile that creeped me out to the bone. Even if the smile was hidden by his scarf, you could still tell it was there. I stared at him with wide eyes. I knew he could tell I was frightened by him, and I guess that made him happy. Even Gilbird, who was still on my head, twitched a little. Kumajiro just wiggled his arms around as if he just wanted AWAY from this boy.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around by neck. I looked into Gilbert's face to see that familiar smirk. The one that always made me blush. But why does it cause me to do so? He looked at the boy in front of us, it seemed that he creeped him out too, but he was trying to keep his cool." Well hey, uh, you're Ivan right? You're in one of my stupid classes..." He thought for a moment. " Science~" I looked back at Ivan who had finally opened his eyes and nodded his head.

" Ah, and you are Gilbert, da?" He had sort of an innocence in his voice, but I know he never means good. He sent chills down my spine when he looked over to me. " And what about you, comrade?"

I looked at him with fear, and he seemed to feed on that. But I still managed to answer him. " M-my name is Matthew..." He still wore the same smile as he nodded his head again. There was sort of an awkward silence been us three, until he finally said something. " Hmm, well it's good to meet you both, da?" And just like that, he turned to the side and started walking off. I could've sworn he mumbled something to himself. " _Very good_~"

Gilbert and I watched him leave. " Well, that was... weird." he said. I nodded my head to him. But now, I really wanted to know what my mission was here.

...

Now that I know a demon is here.

oOoOo

"So," I turned around so I could completely see Gilbert. " Are ya ready _now_, Mattie?" I giggled and nodded my head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the school's entrance doors. " Er, so I said I lived close by here, but I still have to take the lame school bus home..." he said with his head down. I still smiled at him; he seemed to be the person that always does make me smile. " That's fine, Gil, I'll just wait with you." I saw that his cheeks became red as I called him by his nickname. Seeing him like that, for some reason, had the same effect on me.

We sat on the bench, waiting for the bus to arrive. It was almost an awkward silence between us, so I tried to keep myself occupied by glancing around. I spotted several different couples, two of them were making out. I blushed embarrassingly as the boy of one couple glanced at me and gave me a " _What the fuck are you staring at_" glance.

I turned away and looked back at Gilbert. He was facing the other way, staring at a dog doing his business by the fire hydrant. My blush deepened as I stared at him. Why was I blushing so hard? It seemed to only happen when I look at him. Although, it went away just as the bus pulled up. Gilbert's head perked up and he grabbed my hand, pushing through the forming line, leading me to the back of the bus. " These are the best spots." He said as he smiled and hand gestured me to take a seat near the window. I smiled softly back at him, and took my seat. He landed carelessly right next to me. We waited for the bus to fill up with students wanting to go home, and then the bus started to finally move. I looked out the window watching as the bus drove us past house after house.

Then I felt his stare on me. I turned around to face him. His cheeks were completely red and he was staring straight into my eyes, and I was staring into his. I also felt my cheeks flare up as I felt his eyes see into my soul. In a good way, of course. He started to lean in and I found myself doing the same, like I was in some sort of a trance. I felt myself close my eyes as I felt his hot breath on my face. Are lips were inches away, then centimeters, and I could feel his soft, yet firm lips ever so slightly brush against mine.

" Hola~!"

I quickly opened my eyes and sank back into my seat, my curl was twitching and my face was flushed from embarrassment. Gilbert stared at me for a moment before finally coming back to reality and looked at the boy standing over the seat in front of us. I glanced up to see a boy with curly brown hair and emerald green eyes smiling at us. " Haha~ Sorry if I was intruding or anything~!" This boy seemed so polite, bright and happy-go-lucky. Good for him, he'll be a great angel when his time comes. Gilbert crossed his arms and smirked. " Toni~ No, we weren't doing anything, so there's no need to apologize." The boy grinned, obviously knowing we were about to do something more than just talking. He turned to me, his eyes having a sort of shine to them. " Ah, Gil! I don't think I've met you're quiet, cute friend here~!" Gilbert wrapped an arm around my shoulders and poked the boy's forehead, causing him to giggle. " This here's Antonio, one of my best buds ever, since I can remember." Antonio waved his hand to me, still smiling and being ever so friendly. I nodded my head to him and shyly smiled. " H-hello, my name is M-matthew... it's nice to meet you, Antonio." There I go being all nervous and stuttering again. The Spaniard nodded his head back to me. " Well, it's very nice to meet you too, Mateo~! And hey, you can call me Toni~"

Suddenly, a hand gripped Antonio's shirt trying to sit him down. " Bastard, sit your ass down and stop talking to your other bastard of a friend." Antonio looked down at the seat next to him and smiled. " Aw, but Lovi, I'm talking to Gilbert's boyfriend~!" I blushed and looked away, feeling awkward and sinking deeper into my seat. Gilbert looked as if though he would have strangled the guy, but I guess he didn't have the guts to do that to his best buddie.

" Stop calling me that in public, dammit!" He was obviously Italian, from what I can tell from the accent. There was a freshman boy in my English class who sounded a lot like him, but with a higher, sweeter voice. The Spaniard chuckled and turned back to me. " Well, how do you like the school so far? Ah! Are you a sophomore like Lovi~?" I nodded my head shyly at him. " Y-yes I am, and the school is absolutely delightful." He nodded his head in agreement. " That's good to know~!" He looked at both me and Gilbert. " Well, tomorrow we should sit by each other during lunch or something. Maybe with Francis too, no?" Gilbert shrugged his shoulders. " Fine by me, as long as he doesn't act all pervy. Sometimes he could make me lose my awesome appetite, damn..." He clutched his stomach, his eye wincing as he was obviously recalling a past memory. I almost laughed at the expression on his face, but suddenly the bus hit a big bump on the road, causing me to topple over to the side, landing face first in between Gilbert's legs. I blushed furiously and quickly pulled myself up. Gilbert's cheeks were red as... " Haha~ Gil, your face is as red as a tomato~!" Gilbert winced at him, giving him a threatening face. The bubbly boy only chuckled to himself as he looked out the window and smiled.

" Oh, alright then~" Antonio said with a salute. " 'Till tomorrow, adios amigos~!" The bus stopped and the Spaniard got off the bus while holding onto the Italian's hand. I only got to get a glimpse of the back of his head, but apparently he had a curl just like me. Yes! I wasn't alone~

I turned back to Gilbert with a smile. " He's very nice, you're lucky to have him as a friend." The albino smirked and stared at me. " Well, I'm even luckier to have _you_ as a friend, ya know Mattie?" I blushed and looked past him. I saw a blond boy with piercing green eyes staring at the seat in front of him, his arms crossed. He had a slight frown on his face and his bushy eyebrows were very noticeable. If I were to guess, I would say he was a senior. There was also another boy sitting next to him. He was obviously much younger. I could only make out dirty blond hair from where I was sitting, because it appeared as though the younger boy was asleep on the older blond's lap.

W-why...

...

Why did the sleeping boy seem so darn familiar?

oOoOo

The bus stopped in front of Gilbert's house and I was dumbstruck.

The house was absolutely beautiful. I don't even think it should be called a house, it was probably a mansion. Before I could complement on his home, Gilbert grabbed my hand and sprinted off the bus, nodding his head to the driver as to say thank you. " Ruben~" The driver nodded back as if to say your welcome. "Gilbert."

Gilbert stopped in front of his house, trying to find the key in his bag. Gilbird suddenly flew from my head and reached into his pocket, biting on the keys and pulling it out for Gilbert. The albino took the keys and winked at the bird. " Thanks, birdie." Entering the house made my eyes even go wider. Everything was so neat and in order, it was like they had maids, but they didn't.

" So, Mattie, how do you like the awesome me's house, eh? Kesesesese~!" I looked at the different paintings on the walls and the different chandeliers, my face keeping a "_wow_" expression. He rubbed the back of his head and kept smiling. " Before our parents died, they left my brother and I a whole wad of money...a-and this freaking awesome house!" I nodded my head to him. " I-it's beautiful..." He looked down at mumbled something.

" _Not has beautiful as you..._"

I blushed. Had I heard him correctly? N-no... maybe...not?

My blush increased as I started to pick up a smell. It was very delicious, filled with different spices, and I think there was some tomato. I sniffed the air trying to guess what kind of food it was. Gilbert had seen me and smiled. " Come on~" He took my hand and we traveled towards the kitchen. Passing by the living room and guest room, I smiled. Everything really was in order in this house. Almost like my room in heaven.

When we entered the kitchen I saw a boy cooking pasta. Hey wait... He turned around, a bit surprised to see us. " Ve~! Ciao, Gilbert, and Matteo~!" I smiled. He does remember me from English class! " H-hello, Feliciano..." I said shyly. Gilbert nodded his head. " Sup, Feli! I see you've met Mattie over here." The Italian boy nodded his head and looked back at what he was doing. " I'm making pasta for dinner~"

Gilbert nodded his head nonchalantly." Hey, Feli, how'd you beat us home? We took the bus." Feliciano turned his head back at us. " Ve~ Me and Luddy walked home right after school, but he had to go back out and buy more potatoes~!" He cheerfully nodded his head, smiling in a cute manner. I got to admit, the boy was simply adorable.

But before we could go further in conversation, Gilbert once again pulled my hand and headed towards his room. When I entered it, I wondered just how rich they were. His room was totally...eh..._ pimped out_ as some of the boys say in school. He plopped me down onto a couch, yes a couch in his room, and he went in front of the flat screen television. He started to rummage through different kinds of movies.

" So, Mattie, what kind of movie do ya want to watch?" He held up different kinds of movies that I don't think I have ever seen before. " Hmm, I've got action, adventure, fantasy, horror, suspense, comedy..." He paused and looked back at me with a smirk. "_ Romantic~_" I, of course, blushed and held onto Kumajiro, who was asleep. I nodded my head for the romantic/comedy movie. He chuckled and put in the tape. On the screen the words, " _I Love You, Man_" came up. That made me feel kind of awkward, but I watched him walk over to his fridge, where he pulled out two cans of a liquid. He sat down next to me, opening one and handing me the other.

"Want, Mattie?" I stared at it. " W-what is it?" He looked at me with wide eyes, furrowing his eyes. " You...you don't know what beer is?" I shook my head no, feeling stupid. He stared at me a little while longer and gave me the can. " Just drink it, you'll love it, k?" I nodded and opened the drink the way I had seen him do. I took a sip.

Immediately, my lips puckered up, my curl started to flail around, and my cheeks flushed from the somewhat intense taste.

I have never had anything like this before. I stared at Gilbert and gave him a weak smile. He started laughing, but then slowly calmed down. " Kesesese! Mattie, that was the cutest thing ever! I thought you were kidding on never having beer, but come on, it's not that bad!" I shrugged my shoulders. " W-well, no it's not that bad, eh?" I took another sip and giggled. We continued to watch the movie.

I suddenly felt uneasy at one moment, and looked out the window.

Nothing was there, ... right?

I turned back to the screen and sipped the last drops of the can, then hiccuped. I wanted another one, and Gilbert gladly handed me it. When he sat back down, I cuddled closer with him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

...

...

That's all I remembered from that day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.) Wow~ Done with another chapter~! SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER!^^" I tried to make this one long; so far it's my longest chapter X3. It's to make up for the next chapter which i know is going to be short : I'm sorry~! I did most of this at 4-5 am in the morning, so it might seemed sloppy and rushed! XD **

**Your-Gothic-Angel: Pfft~ X3 Thanks for ruining the surprise~! Ah, just kidding. People probably would have already guessed that he was a demon~  
><strong>

**As you can see, Spamano is also in this... including UsXUk, GerIta... I should stop talking X3 Haha~! **

**Thank you all for reviewing~! I love hearing your comments, it warms my heart, it really does~! I WORSHIP YOU ALL! I would also like to hear ideas from all of you, because soon, I'll run out of them myself~! XD**

** So, what's going to happen next? That, is also a surprise~ u ~~~~SQUIGGLE~~~ RAPE!~~~~~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Prey

~ The Divine Love of Protection~

Chapter 4: Prey

I can't believe an angel is here, da? How much fun would it be to rip his wings off, maybe keep it as a trophy? Or maybe his halo? I could just paint his face with his own blood, maybe that would put some color into his cute face. He seemed too sweet and weak though.

Disgusting.

He must be destroyed, da? Ah, I seem to have a new prey.

How exciting!

The little Matvey is so innocent though... maybe tainting his soul would be better. And that would mean, I would have a new slave! A Fallen Angel. Da, very interesting indeed.

...

I turned from them. Of course, I kept my smile on and chuckled to myself as walked down the hall. I felt their gaze on me as I left them, but I couldn't stand being the presence of that being. That darn angel. He stands in the way of me ever having the human's soul. The albino Gilbert, da? Oh, yes, I would _love_ to have him as my own. He could be my own sunflower~

These halls were awfully long. But I took my time walking down many of them. I didn't want to go back to what I call home. Well not yet at least. My Little sister would be waiting for me...

...

Ergh...

...

I didn't want to see her, da? She creeps me out. Every time I tell her to go away, she wants to marry me even more. She drives me insane! I-i think she could be the only one in the universe that scares me...

A-anyways...

My other sister...my Big Sister...

...

Is an angel...

...

Why do I have an angel sister? She was too goodhearted to stay a demon. Sent to heaven before I told her goodbye. Sounds a bit sad, I know, but she would be the only angel I wouldn't hate... besides possibly the interesting Mattvey. But every time I think of her, I do feel that weird fuzziness inside, da?

It makes me feel... weak. Which of course, I don't want to be.

I finally decided to leave this noisy, crowded school when some unfortunate soul had bumped into me. " Kolkolkolkolkol..." I said as looked up to see who it was.

Oh.

It was Toris Lorinaitis. An interesting...hmmm... _friend_ I had made from Gym class. Of course, when he saw me, he had this frightened look on his innocent face.

Almost made me laugh~

" Ah, Toris. It's so nice to see you, comrade. Why did you decide to bump yourself into me, hm? " I smiled at him, although, some people think I'm creepy like that. Why? I was only smiling, da?

" I-ivan...erm... I-i-i'm sorry..." Aw~ He was shaking, hehe~

" Not a problem. Just don't ever do it again, da?" I fixed my scarf a little so it was more comfortable.

The Lithuanian nodded his head, his expression was still the "_ I'm scared out of my mind, please spare me_" look. All of a sudden, this hand pops out of nowhere, and it's inches from my face.

" If you get any closer to Toris, I'm going to like, totally hate you~"

Hm, the Polish boy, also from Gym class, Feliks Lukasiewicz.

Feliks was very odd, but he most certainly did like this cowering boy, who was still on the floor. I see them hanging out together all the time. Although, he seems to boss around Toris, and the poor boy does nothing but comply with it.

I still smiled at the somewhat girly boy in front of me. " Ah, I was only telling him to be careful, da?" I really like this human's confidence. Imagine if he saw what I really looked like, without this ridiculous form I'm in now. He helped Toris up from the floor, while I'm just staring at them smiling with my hands crossed together. Feliks gave me a glare and began to walk away. " He's like, totally not fabu..." he mumbled to the other. The Lithuanian looked back at me with a worried face and waved his hand bye to me.

He was smart; he obviously wanted to make sure that he didn't have me as an enemy, da?

...

I mean, I don't hate him~

xOxOxOx

I exited the building and saw a line of people waiting to enter something they call " _school bus_". It looked like a yellow piece of trash to me. But, nonetheless, it still transports you places. I then saw Matvey and Gilbert enter the bus. Matvey with his innocent smile and Gilbert with that sexy smirk. I scowled a little bit. I want to go on the bus, but I then decided I would be following them via walking. And then, before the bus was going to leave, _another_ fool had bumped into me. It was only the first day of school, da? To many people are too hyper. Stupid humans.

" Kolkolkolkol..." I said looking down at the person that fell on his ass. He was a dirty blondish boy, with blue eyes and glasses. He almost looked like the Canadian angel. His face showed a tired expression and when he got up, he tried to give me an apologetic smile. Although it looked more cheery, which confused me.

" Ah, sorry dude! Didn't see ya there! Haha!" He winked at me, a sparkle gleaming in his white teeth. " The hero should be careful next time! I'll make sure of it, k?" I just blinked my eyes at him, not sure how to react to his odd attitude. "D-da?"

Then, another blond boy with green eyes and thick eyebrows came up next to him, seeming a little irritated. " Bloody hell, Alfred! Watch where you're going, alright?" He was also a senior, like me. I have seen him in homeroom. He had a very interesting presence though. Does he practice... black magic? Something like that...

The American wined a bit, sighing loudly. " Oh, Arthur, I'm just so beat! Man, Gym class was tough today, and it's only the first day of school! I mean, what the fuck, right?" The Englishman rolled his eyes and began to drag the boy towards the bus, when I grabbed onto the other arm of the one called Alfred.

" I was wondering comrade, if you happen to know a boy named Matthew?" I was curious, because they looked so much a like da?

Alfred's eyes went wide and he stared at me for a while. His eyes became glassy, but he refused to have the tears fall. He immediately yanked himself out of my grasp and shook his head hesitantly. " Not anymore." He growled out, under his gritted teeth. He then walk/ran towards the bus, this time, grabbing the somewhat surprised Englishman along with him.

...

Wow..

I only asked a question. How could he have gone from this cheery, annoying attitude, to one so sad and gloomy? He was really something, da?

...

And what did he mean by " _not anymore_"?

I watched as the bus took off, down the street. I tried to move the forming questions in my head aside, and I smiled again. I walked down the street, following the bus, or at least, not letting it out of my sight.

Then finally I saw those two leave the bus. In front of this huge house, I would say a mansion. So this was Gilbert's home...

Excellent~ It was very amusing, even if my home was a bit bigger.

Matvey and Gilbert entered the house, and I wanted to find a way to watch them. I went to the back of the house and looked up. I concentrated and my scarf began to sway back and forth as I lifted myself into the air, standing on the roof. I peeked into a window to see a room consisting of many...um, _electronics_? It looked a lot like something Gilbert would have, so I waited patiently to see if this was his room.

And I was right.

They entered the room, and sat down onto the sofa. Gilbert walked towards this giant box, something called a fridge, where he pulled out bottles containing liquids. I watched as the angel began to hiccup as he drank the liquid, and Gilbert began to laugh. That odd screen was displaying pictures, so I was thinking it was something called a movie.

Then the angel looked towards the window and I immediately ducked down. I waited a while before slowly peering my head back up, seeing Matvey's head resting on the albino's. I frowned.

...

...

...

This was something I can not allow, da?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Hetalia~ *sad face* Anyways...<br>**

**Wow~! This was a pretty fast update for me! Chapter Four complete, and it was in Ivan's point of view, surprise! You will find very few of these, because I think I'm terrible at making each character seem perfect. But hey, nobody's perfect! XD Sorry if this was rushed, again, but here I am finishing at 2 in the morning, haha~! It's okay though, it's not as short as I thought it would be! X3 Soooo, this are heating up, hopefully! I really do appreciate everyone for leaving reviews and boosting up my motivation~! I hope you all love this story~! I'm also planning on making another fanfic on Spamano! But I guess I would be more concentrated on this story for now~! ^3^ Stay tuned for Chapter 5~! XD  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Truth

~ The Divine Love of Protection~

Chapter 5: Truth

Seriously, I think he was absolutely adorable.

His cheeks were all red, his eyes glimmered a beautiful shade of violet, and yeah, that loopy curl was twitching slightly. See? Fucking awesomely adorable~

I blushed feeling Mattie's head rest against my shoulder. Mein Gott, how will I ever be able to tell him that I love him? Watching the movie, I barely laughed at the funny parts. I was too concentrated on this angel.

Did I...

...

Did I accidentally get Mattie drunk? Well sure, I could hold my alcohol better than him, I mean he's never had it before! But was it really an _accident_? No, I couldn't just take advantage of him, right? But he smelled so clean. With a hint of maple syrup... it was so sweet. Uh ... am I thinking a bit un-awesomely?

The movie was half way through, and the scene were the man kissed the other man just got to me. Even if it was weird. He's MINE dammit!

" Mattie." I said his name in the calmest, coolest, most awesome way I could think of. He looked up to me, with wide eyes. Yes, they were still glowing. " Y-yeah, *hiccup* Gil?" I grabbed his cheek. It felt so warm and soft under my touch. I leaned in an planted one right on his soft lips. I did it! I was the person to give him his first kiss! Kesesesese! I-i think... I'm pretty sure I am.

He gasped a little bit, but then he relaxed. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and I place my hands on his hips. I then poked my tongue out at him, asking him for entrance. He hesitated, but soon opened mouth slightly. I pushed my tongue softly into his mouth, exploring his moist cave. I easily won over dominance, considering he probably didn't know what he was doing. I let my tongue travel over his, and we were dancing together in our own spit. He tasted like beer, but also like maple syrup. Wow, he really loves those pancakes. I probably tasted like beer and wurst, because that was really all I ate today. He let out a groan, and boy, did THAT turn me on. I felt my pants get tighter as I let my hands roam free throughout his body. His skin was so soft to the touch, but he still had a somewhat firm chest.

We released our mouths from each other so we could take a breather. A thick trail of saliva hung between us, and I licked the rest of the spit off his lips. I pushed him down on the couch, so that he was laying on his back and I was on top of him. I smirked at the picture in front of me. His face was extremely red, while his eyes were clouded with a darker shade of violet and lust. He was obviously aroused, as I could make out the growing erection under his pants. I leaned down and started kissing him down his neck. I breathed him in, loving the way he smelled. I sucked on his delicate skin, leaving my love marks there. And they were special! They were to mark him being mine...

He let out more groans, they were still low and soft, but he still let them out. While still adorning him with my kisses, I reached down to rub his bulging manhood that was under his garments. His groans became a little louder, which was good. That meant I was pleasing him. He tried to resist, but he jerked his body towards me, asking for more. He was obviously embarrassed to do so, as he looked away. I grabbed his chin to make him looked back at me, and kissed him hard again. After rubbing a little faster, a moved my hand to unzip his pants. I don't think he noticed until I pulled back from him and delicately yanked his pants and boxers right off at the same time. He covered himself right away, but I shook my head and slowly removed his hands, which he hesitantly obliged.

Wow, he was pretty big and hard already. Awesome~ I let my hands massage his thighs and move slowly towards the erect member. I grabbed onto it with a little bit of force. He gasped loudly at the feeling. " A-ah! G-gilbert!..." I pumped him slowly at first, but then sped up my movements as he got used to it.

Then I took his dick and licked around the top of it, a little bit of pre-cum sputtered out. I took the member and shoved it into my mouth, moving up and down, keeping a steady rhythm. After a while I moved faster and faster, trying to see how much I can take him into my mouth. His groaning increased with every thrust I took in of him. Finally, he reached his climax. " A-ah,..ngh...a-ah,...G-GIL!" He released his seed into my mouth, and I gladly swallowed it all, removing my mouth with a slight "_pop_" sound. I licked the cum that trailed down my mouth and smirked. He looked absolutely embarrassed, what with his cherry red face, and tried to cover it with his hands. " I-i-i'm sorry..." I shook my head. " It's not a problem, Mattie..." I gave him another loving kiss, giving him a taste of what he tastes like. I pulled away from him and he suddenly grabbed onto my shirt tightly. " Hm?" I asked as I looked back into his eyes. Whoa, they looked pretty lusting. Yummy~

" G-gil...p-please... I-i ... I nee-" Before he could finish his request, the power shut off. He gasped a little scared and hid his face under a pillow. I looked around my room, barley seeing anything, the moon shining outside was being used as my only light source. You could hear a small "Eep!" coming from downstairs, probably Feli being all freaked out by the dark.

All of a sudden the wall next to the window explodes and as the dust cleared up, you could see a ... fist? Suddenly Ivan's head popped into view from the window.

" Ah, I'm sorry comrade for destroying your wall~ But I just couldn't let you go any further with the little Matvey, da?" He nodded his head, still having a creepy smile plastered on his face. He then waved goodbye and... fucking _floated_ away chuckling to himself.

Wait...

...

FLOATED?

" WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled, so utterly confused. Matthew had a fearful look on his face, but tried to remain calm. He quickly pushed me aside with an apology to put on his boxers and pants, because I was still on top of him. " G-gil..." I stared at him, still pointing from him to the window.

" W-WHAT THE... MATTIE! DID YOU SEE THAT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? THAT WAS UTTERLY AWESOME, BUT HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!"

" Gil..."

" SERIOUSLY! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING EXTREMELY FUCKING WRONG WITH THE GUY, BUT HOW THE FUCK DID HE JUST FLOAT AWAY!"

" GILBERT!"

I stopped talking, probably because I was in shock. I've never heard him use that tone... but hell, I was still freaked out! " Gil... I-i have to tell you something... I-i don't know if I was suppose too... but I want to tell you..." I stared at him, trying to concentrate and listen to what he has to walked up to me and took my hand, putting it on top of his chest. He looked down and took a breath, looking back up at me with a determined face.

" I-i am an angel ... from Heaven. I was sent to Earth for a mission. I-i don't know yet... w-what it is... but it has something to do with the school... I-i think... or maybe someone from the school... a-anyways, Ivan is a demon. I-i don't know why he's here though..."

After he stopped talking a burst into laughter. " Oh, Mattie! Kesesesese! That was a good one! An angel and a demon? Really?" He then had sort of a sad and disappointed look on his face. " Y-you don't believe me?" I coughed a little, feeling a bit guilty. " W-well Mattie, come on! T-this is a joke right? I mean, yeah, he probably did some weirdo awesome magic trick there or something..."

Then my heart broke.

When I saw the tears roll down his cheeks.

His look of sadness was replaced by a more angered one, but he managed to control himself. " A-alright Gilbert... if you don't believe me..." He grabbed Kumajiro in his hands when suddenly a bright white light enveloped around him, and two puffy wings sprouted from his back, leaving this sort of glow around his body. He felt so warm and bright, and I never wanted the feeling of him to leave. I stared at him completely speechless. I didn't know what to fucking say...

" G-goodbye Gil... " he managed to choke out as he turned towards the window and jumped off the roof. " M-MATTIE!" But he was already_ flying_ away from me. Thankfully, no one was outside or anything, or that would have been freaky for them as it was for me.

...

Holy shit.

He was telling the truth, and I shunned him off like the un-awesome guy that I am. I didn't want this. I DIDN'T! I wanted him to be with me! I fucking love him, dammit! I pounded my head with my fists and cussed my heart out in German. Gilbird tried to calm me down, but his chirping wasn't really helping.

Now...

What the FUCK was I going to do?

xXxXxXx

I woke up on the floor. I probably didn't sleep well last night. I looked out through the hole in my wall to see the sun peeking up on the horizon. " Fuck..." I muttered as I stretched. Then yesterdays events quickly came back into mind. " Oh, shit Mattie!" I looked at the time; it was 7:18. Wow, I woke up pretty early. Mother fucker I'm awesome.

...

Anyways...

I took the quickest shower of my life, dried myself, and changed into fresh clothes. I combed my hair until it looked satisfyingly awesome. Yep, I even brushed my teeth like a fucking(awesome)maniac. I ran down the many stairs we had, passing by the kitchen I saw my brother and Feli eating breakfast. " Got to go to school early, k bye!" I didn't even looked back. Not to eat, not to drink, nothing. I just wanted to see that angel. And I'm not even kidding now, he was actually a fucking angel!

" Ve, see you later Gilbert~!" Feli waved at me with a smile, not really seeing that I was in a rush. My brother on the other hand pinched the bridge of his nose. " Mein Gott, bruder ..." I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, not bothering to take the bus. Fuck the bus. I was fucking _running_ to school! Poor Gilbird was trying to catch up to me, and managed to rest and cling to my head. I finally arrived to school, early. I looked at the clock. 7:56.

Okay then, Matthew was definitely here. He told me he liked to be early at places. Um... where was he? Not on the benches outside... I ran into the school and searched. He wasn't at his locker, or the cafeteria...

Of course!

The Library! He said he loved to read!

I moved my ass into the quiet library, making somewhat large noises that resulted me getting scolded at by the librarian. Yeah, when she turned around, I stuck up the finger at her and mumbled. " Fuck off bitch.." Thank Gott she didn't hear that~

I searched the insanely huge room filled with shelves and shelves of books. Oh... it got me dizzy a bit. Then Gilbird starting chirping in a certain direction. " Piyo, Piyo~!"

I turned to see Mattie hidden in a corner in between these two tall shelves, sitting on the floor, reading a huge book. Nope, no wings on his back, he just looked like a normal human being. Of course he wasn't, duh. He was holy.

" MATTIE!" I said in a loud whisper. He looked up at me and his face turned into a nervous, somewhat angry expression. You better believe that I fucking awesomely jumped him. He tried to push me away, but fuck yeah I was stronger than him, so I carefully pushed him down on his back. " N-no Gil... get off ... p-please..." I shook my head. " Not until you forgive me, Mattie. I'm so sorry for not believing you! I believe you now, a-and I'll believe you forever!" Before I gave him a chance to speak or protest, I planted a kiss on his delicate lips. But it was like a "_Please forgive me for being a douche bag_" kiss. He protested and tried to squirm, but I let my hands roam under his shirt, and soon, he seemed to melt from my touch. He ran his hands through my hair (Thank Gott I showered~ I was nice and clean, bitch!) and tugged on it playfully. Yeah, I was loving this moment, and I was going to tell him I loved him. Right then and there.

" AWWWW, YEAAAH! YOU GO AN GET SOME, FROSTIE!" Matthew's eyes widened as he broke from me, feeling breathless. I turned around to see Matthias with this huge( hate to admit it, but also kind of awesome) smirk on his face. He winked at me and Mattie, causing the Canadian angel to look away embarrassed and me to want to choke him with his tie again. I tried to control as I stood up, also helping the boy. I crossed my arms and tried to stare down to Dane.

" The hell do ya want, Matthias? Go... eat out of a garbage or something..." He shook his head. " Frostie, I'm surprised that the "awesome" you finally found a lover~ Ha!" I blushed, but refused to let this moron get to me. Matthew probably felt like he was dying of embarrassment. " Oh come now, Matt... why don't_ you_ just run off back to Lukas and leave me and my business alone...for once?" He frowned slightly. " Hmph... Will do, Frostie~" He gave me another wink as he headed off in some other direction, shuffling his feet at a fast pace. Smart ass did the right thing. I would have punched him! " And don't call me Frostie, ya hear!" He waved a hand at me without turning around. " Yeah, yeah..."

...

He was still going to call me that, the dick.

I turned back to Matthew, who was still blushing furiously. I was going to speak, but he beat me to it. " G-gilbert... I forgive you, okay? I-i'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked you out like that." He hugged Kumajiro closer to himself. He looked so damn cute... I hugged him tight, making him let out a quick gasp. " Danke, Mattie..." I released him from my grip and Gilbird flew from my head onto his. He looked up at the bird and smiled. Once again, he was fucking adorable! " Hmm... ya know, I think I should give you another nickname..." I thought for a bit. " Aha! How about Birdie? Gilbird seems to like you a lot, too! A-and since you're an angel, you have wings and you fly like a bird...s-so..." Wow, I suck. But he seemed to like to like it, since he giggled and nodded his head. " That's fine. Thanks Gil~" I blushed, but tried to shake it away.

" S-so Birdie, want to go for a walk? Maybe to kill some time until school starts?" I asked with a weird smile, hoping he would agree. He smiled softly and happily nodded his head. We started walking in an awkward silence. Damn I hate those...

Then suddenly this huge blob of a person zoomed into me and we both fell on our asses.

...

What the fuck dude.

I looked up at the un-awesome person who bumped into me. Aw, great, it was that stupid loud American from my calculus class. I mean, he was pretty cool, but he always said he was this hero! I mean, that sounds just a bit too awesome to me. Which is a no-no. I am the King of Awesomeness, so ha~

" Oh God, stop bloody bumping into people, Alfred!" The British dude! He was... a senior right? Eh... he was too strict for me. Alfred(the hero?) shook his head like a dog and realized that he dropped his glasses. " Uh, shut your trap, Iggy...now where did my lenses go?" He finally found them and stood up.

" Ah, sorry dude! The hero wasn't watching where he was goin-" He put his glasses on and froze. All the color drained from his face and his pupils grew huge. Like the fucking size of a baseball. He actually looked freaked out or something. ...No more like shocked. He stared past me and I moved to the side.

He was looking at Matthew.

The American walked over to Mattie and stared at him. " N-no..." He choked out. He reached out and grabbed the Canadian's cheeks. He stared into his violet eyes while his blue ones were filling up with tears. Matthew stared at him back, furrowing his eye brows so much, like he was trying to remember something.

" Who the fuck are you? Tell me your damn name..._now._" Wow, did his voice sound serious. The angel felt scared at the moment, but answered him nonetheless. " M-my name is... M-matthew. Matthew W-williams..." The taller boy yanked his his hands away, like he was still in shock by his name and the sound of his voice.

I should have done something, but I wanted to know what was happening. He stepped back, letting me get a good look of his face. Tears were streaming down his face and sadness clouded his eyes. " Y-you're...f-fucking lying! You can't be here! Dammit, Mattie! D-don't you remember me? Y-you... can't be real..." He turned around and dashed away, a confused Englishman chasing after him. " W-what?...A-alfred!"

I was so utterly confused... again.

I looked back at Mattie and he still had a confused face on. He blinked, over and over again. I walked next to him and put a hand on my shoulder. " B-birdie?"

He looked at me with wide eyes filled with tears, as if some realization came to him. He grabbed my shirt and let the tears fall. " N-no... this can't be right... they told me that I am a pure soul... I couldn't have been a human..." I took hold of his hands. " Mattie, tell me what's wrong..." I made eyes contact with him.

" G-gil... that boy... was my brother...w-when I was alive..." He cried into my shirt, having finally remembered the memories he shared with his eldest brother. His brother?

...

...

...

Holy fucking shit, dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Hetalia... *wimpers* ( get ready for <em>somewhat<em> this long author's note)**

**YESSSS! Chapter 5 complete! I actually didn't have writer's block! I just wanted to keep writing... on and on and on! So if it has mistakes, forgive me, please! It's so far the longest chapter I have ever written... it's probably going to stay like that for a while. Wow, I posted two (or three?) times in one week! How excellent! XD Thank you, all once again for all of your reviews! I'm happy you like it! Come on, we are almost there! Let's reach 25 reviews, pretty please? Anyways the readers that don't review but are still reading my stories, thank you! That's right... I'm watching you read...right now... come on, just tell me if you like it~ X3 So wow, look at all these complications! XD Next chapter will finally have smut, although since it's my first time writing about smut, it won't be the great. I'm going to let you guess which pair it's going to be~ XD Don't forget**, **you can still give me ideas, I'm all ears! XD Oh yeah! I finally posted my new story called " Lovino and the Beast" about Spamano! Tell me what ya think~ Although when I search it up, it never comes up for me :/ oh well... Tune in next time for Chapter 6! -^3^-**


End file.
